


Don’t Imagine (Actor!Mark Edition)

by IplierEgoAngstIsGood (orphan_account)



Series: Don’t Imagine: Who Killed Markiplier? Edition [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DONT READ IF TRIGGERED, Did I say angst?, F/M, Implied Cheating, Loneliness, Sad Actor, Sympathetic Actor, Unsympathetic Celine, Unsympathetic Wilford, a n g s t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IplierEgoAngstIsGood
Summary: Let's take a trip before WKM, shall we? (Actor!Mark POV)
Relationships: Celine | The Seer (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Mark | The Actor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Celine | The Seer/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Mark | The Actor (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Series: Don’t Imagine: Who Killed Markiplier? Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Don’t Imagine (Actor!Mark Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Implied Cheating; Unsympathetic Celine and William (aka Wilford); Will add more if asked (no, I will NOT add sympathetic Actor!Mark if you ask. That's not a trigger, you just don't want to see him in a better light)
> 
> Characters: Actor!Mark, Celine, Damien, and William.

Imagine being born with everything. Like, all you have to say is 'I want this' and it appears.

Imagine living with someone named William and he is your best friend. 

Imagine living that way before soon two siblings both equally the same way as you.

Imagine one being shy but caring and his sibling being more brave and willing to speak up for herself.

Imagine their names being Damien and Celine.

Imagine becoming friends with them.

Imagine growing up with them always by your side.

Imagine falling in love with one of them, Celine.

Imagine soon confessing that love and she said she loved you too.

Imagine dating that said person before soon marrying her.

Imagine making your best friend the best man and her brother helps you two pick outfits.

Imagine goofing off in the photos, messing around in all sorts of ways,

Imagine being truly content and happy.

Don't imagine the two of you soon getting in a fight every week over the house and its “dark aura”.

Don't imagine your best friend convincing her to leave you for him.

Don't imagine them getting up and leaving.

 _Don't_ imagine that all she left was divorce papers.

 _Don't_ imagine trying to speak with her older brother so you can be comforted, but he's "too busy."

 _Don't_ imagine sitting alone in the house the two of you were going to call home.

 ** _Don't_** imagine waking up and walking around the mostly dormant house.

 ** _Don't_** imagine hearing a voice.

 ** _Don't_** imagine slowly listening to voice as it was only one who would talk to you.

 ** _Don't_** imagine it telling you a way to get revenge.

And whatever you do, **_DON'T_** imagine doing the plan, now more alone then ever.

**Author's Note:**

> God I have a lot of ideas about pre-WKM Actor!Mark-
> 
> ((Also, hopefully you all re-found me after I deleted my other account))  
> ((Also also, yes, I skipped Actor’s not alive attempts and didn’t write them in. This was before I walked Mark’s 11 hour stream explanation. Maybe I’ll write them in some day, but that day is not today))


End file.
